


Slime Ball Run

by princesidon



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Gyro Zeppeli - Freeform, JJBA, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run, Johnny Joestar - Freeform, Jojo's bizarre adventure - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, Vlogger AU, Youtuber AU, johnny slime review youtube channel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesidon/pseuds/princesidon
Summary: an au where johnny runs a slime review youtube channel, hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Johnny Joestar & Gyro Zeppeli, Johnny Joestar/Gyro Zeppeli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Slime Ball Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is a light work, one would call it a, "crack fic" or whatever.  
> This idea wouldn't get out of my mind so i had to write it. I hope you all enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it!

“Howdy everyone! And welcome to Johnnydoesslimes!” Johnny chimed, welcoming his viewers. He motioned to a table filled to the brim with a myriad of slimes. The slimes in question vary from texture, pricing, and ounces. Johnny ran a successful slime review youtube channel and every so often he splurges his income on slime both for entertainment and to inform any future slime shoppers. Johnny pointed at the camera, shaking his finger, “I bought most of these from Etsy, so if you like the slimes you see support the seller!” 

The camera panned toward the table filled with jars of slime, “Hrmm… I think I may have gone a little overboard…” Johnny said, placing a finger on his chin. Suddenly the camera cut to an overhead look of the slime ridden table, his hand hovered over each slime, uncertain of which slime he should pick.

Johnny finally picked up a twelve-ounce jar of cloud slime. The color was a light grey with gold star sprinkles. Finally, the camera cut to Johnny with the table finally clear of any slime. “Alright everyone! Time to review this slime!” He grabbed the jar of cloud slime and held his pale palm behind the jar, the same way a youtube makeup artist would, “Alright so if you wanna check out the products that I’ll be reviewing the links are in the description below!” the camera cut to an over head view of him pouring the slime onto the table. His pastel blue acrylic nails contrast against the slime. 

“Alright so right off, this slime has a really great texture and really high quality so far.” He started kneading the slime, gradually pouring the golden star glitter. The texture felt fluffy and satisfying between his fingers and would often pop and crackle with each time he squeezed. The slime wasn’t sticky, which he really appreciated. With each lift of his finger the slime would leave strings of itself behind. It was perfectly drizzly but not stretchy. A nutty gentle aroma loomed in the air as he continued to knead the slime, he found himself truly entranced by this slime. Finally, he poked his nails into the slime and kneaded the slime into a ball. 

“Wow so this has been a really great so far. Re-reading the product description it promised a nutty aroma! Woah, I wondered what the smell was! Okay so far, I really recommend this product if you want something with a fluffy texture however it is twenty dollars but in my opinion it’s really worth the price. It’s perfectly drizzly and really stretchy for a cloud slime!” 

Finally, the camera cut to another different slime perched on the table. This time it was four ounces and didn’t look as attractive as the previous one. The slime had a dubious color, was under activated, and looked terrible dry. “Erhh… so I bought this one off of amazon… it was fifty cents….” Johnny nervously tapped the cover of the slime and began to slowly open. He pressed his first two fingers on it, “What the fuck?” his fingers wouldn’t penetrate the slime. He flipped the jar over and a large thunk echoed the room. It was rock hard with mold in the center. “The product detail said this has a smell… I would rather not smell it... uh maybe it wouldn’t smell so bad…” he laughed nervously and took a small sniff. Immediately he gagged loudly. “What the fuck!” he yelled, he grabbed a photo of what the product was supposed to look like and showed it to the camera. “Does this look anything like the photo it promised!?” he balled his fist and pointed at the hideous excuse of slime. “This slime is shit! Tusk! Act one!” he yelled and shot at the slime using his stand. His stand shooting at the slime only made the horrible scent of the slime disperse throughout the room. He began to gag further, “Oh god oh fuck… guys you won’t believe the smell holy shit.” He started coughing loudly. The camera panned to Johnny on the floor, coughing and gagging with eyes swelling in his eyes. The door cracked open, Gyro’s head peaking out staring at Johnny who’s freaking out. He looked at the camera and waved and then left. 

The camera jump cut to Johnny finally composed and the room well organized, as if nothing had happened. “Alright so this next slime is a butter slime, this one is five ounces. So, this one is my favorite cause the store owner does commissions and I asked for a little horsey charm and look!” he picked up a tiny horse toy, “Yeehaw.” He said as he began kneading the toy into the slime. 

“Okay so this butter slime is really nicely textured so far and—” he was interrupted by Gyro kissing Johnny on the forehead. 

The camera had Johnny and Gyro in view along with a messy pile of slime in the background.

“Whatcha doin?” Gyro asked.  
“I’m uhh… I’m reviewing slime.” He said smiling at Gryo.  
“Oh cool, whatcha reviewin?” 

Johnny motioned to the large pile of slime, there was enough to make a review series from.  
Gyro’s eyes had widened, “You bought all of that!? With what money?” he asked. As he walked towards the pile of slimes that Johnny had bought, Gyro kneeled down to inspect every jar. He was astonished to see what his boyfriend would waste his money on. 

“Uhh… like…. my money?” he answered, laughing. He laughed the whole time as Gyro started inspecting the slimes. “I have a bad habit, okay!” 

Gyro got up and started walking towards Johnny. “Your money, huh? Your money?” Gyro asked as he grabbed one of his steel balls and suddenly used spin on the butter slime Johnny was currently reviewing. 

“WAIT, GYRO NO—” before Johnny could yell and a mess would bombard the slime reviewing table, the screen had frozen and saturated with a title card saying, “We’ll be right back!”. Soon the video cut to credits.


End file.
